


☆The Red Blade★

by lilkid_em



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Betrayal, Character Death, Curse Breaking, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fantasy AU, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Ice Powers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Swords & Sorcery, Tragedy, ahkrahan is the superior kingdom, langa's hair is braided, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkid_em/pseuds/lilkid_em
Summary: ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆Many years ago a horrible curse was placed upon the kingdom of Akrahan by the terrible Dragon King from the North. It is said that when the young Prince Langa turns 18 his body will crumble into shadow and he will cease to exist leaving the kingdom to be shrouded in darkness forever. But then comes the legend of the Red Hunter destined to save the prince and destroy the Dragon King with a magical blade. Reki, a greedy bounty hunter turns his head away from his prophetic purpose. He couldn't care less about the kingdom but that all changes when he gets a chance to meet Langa and decides to go along with the plan and save him. Together with an old pirate, a mischievous thief, a loyal knight seeking out to bring Langa home, and a shapeshifting archer who lives in the woods, they set out on a journey filled with adventure, betrayal, and love.｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. A Bounty Hunter and A Cursed Prince

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting-The Elysian Palace

Prince Langa of Ahkrahan

The tapping of his finger against the grand window sill echoed through Langa’s ears loudly. The bright light of the people’s chatter and the sun shone through his eyes. 

The great city seemed so close yet so far away from the stoned jail cell that is the castle. Langa had lived here his whole life, wondering of his possible life outside the cell. Every crease and crevice of the place have been embedded into Langa’s memory that the daily activities used to distract him weren’t even fun anymore. 

He sees his servants more than his mother, let alone his brother. They usually come in to make sure he hasn’t moved an inch from his bedroom. Wake him up, clothe him, bath him, braid his hair, and whatnot. 

Cherry interacts with him more, he was his personal guard assigned to him exclusively by his mother. I guess he could say they were friends, much to Cherry’s disappointment since he would see the prince as a son to him even though he never explicitly told him.

Today had broken Langa’s sanity to no repair.

His blue boots clicked lightly against the cold glass floor as he headed towards the throne room. His 18th birthday was quickly approaching and as his present, he wanted to go to the city. His mother never did anything with him for his birthday but today he hopes to change that. He lost count of how many times he had asked his mother the same question and her answer was always no. 

Odd looks would direct him every time he would leave his room, it was quite annoying to Langa. The double doors stood before him, aching hinges ringed loudly throughout the hallway. The doors would close so that signaled that she was in a meeting although the guards would let him pass if it was important and this very much was to Langa.

The Queen eyed her son from the top of her throne, waving her hand to dismiss the old men from the council. Langa noticed how much distance the councilmen would put with him. The Queen stepped lightly down, her gold-embroidered gown glittering from the sunlight. Her warm hand cupped the side of Langa’s cold cheeks. The only warmth he’d ever felt was from the rare touches that his mother would give him but sadly, much to her unknowing, it wasn’t enough to cure his curiosity of the outside world.

“Mother.” Langa tapped the edge of his boots together, he’s scared of how she would react.

“Yes, son? What brings you here today?” She continues to caress the side of his face lovingly. She’s not very good at expressing her love to her son and it has affected him greatly.

Langa breathed in a deep, cold breath of air and made eye contact with his mother’s golden eyes. He was a prince, after all, might as well play the part.

“As you know, my birthday is coming up.” She nodded, a smile grew up on her face.

“Ah, Yes! That’s why you’re here. Your gift. I have many options this year. I was thinking of a grand painting done of you, or maybe some new embroidered clothing.” Her eyes gleamed at him. Langa tried to keep a smile although it quickly faded as he made it obvious that he wanted a different thing.

“Actually, I-I w-wanted a tour of Elysian.” Her hand slipped away from him, the warmth lingering for a second on his cheek but eventually fading away. She looked at him with a disgusted look. The only topic that she hates is about him wanting to go to the city. She would always tell him it’s dangerous but never elaborate.

“Langa, you’re still on that? I thought you dropped it years ago.” She looked distressed, resuming her place on the throne towering over Langa like a person would tower a puppy. 

“Please, Mother.” Langa could only plead with her, his eyes becoming blurry from the tears threatening to fall from his icy blue eyes. 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, son but the answer is no. I’m trying to protect you.” Oddly, Langa saw a hint of remorse in her eyes 

Langa balled his fists, it was always the same shit. Protecting him from something that they won’t even tell him was infuriating. “From what?! People?! Elysian isn’t dangerous, you just make it up to be.”

“Go to your room. When you’re a king you will understand.” She clapped loudly, signaling the guards to escort him out. Langa didn’t wait for the door guards to come to get him, instead, storming out of the suffocating room that he could not bear any longer.

Waiting by his door was his infamous personal guard. Cherry slugged against the door. His long pink hair was entangled with blue ribbon. Opening the door for Langa, he jumped against his sheets, wailing in agony and loneliness.

“Trouble, your Highness?” Cherry questioned, laying down his steel sword by the window. He gave Langa a faint smile who only began to cry more into his bedsheets.  
“You’re lucky, Cherry. At least you’re not trapped here.” He chuckled lightly, tapping against the stone wall.

“Well, I’m trapped serving you.” Langa shot him a look of annoyance to which Cherry only cackled harder.

“That’s not funny.” Langa understood what Cherry meant. Maybe he was forced to serve him, against his wishes. He wouldn’t want that type of life placed on anyone. He stared deeply into his dark, jagged fingertips. No matter how hard he tries no magic comes from them, they only come out at his palm. It was odd for him since it wasn’t a big issue when he was younger. 

“Tell me, Langa. What’s on your mind?” Cherry approached the prince and flopped down on the side of his bed.

Langa sat up, face littered with frozen tears. His hair falling out of his once beautiful braids. “My mother is infuriating. She’s keeping me locked up in here for something she won’t even tell me.” 

Cherry tried to reason with Langa. After all, it wasn’t realistic. The concept of adventure was never a fitting thing for the young prince. “I’ve met your father a couple of times, if he were here he’d probably want you here instead of out there.”

“Yeah.”

The concept of his father never seemed to come up in conversation between him and his mother. Even if he did ask, he doubts she’ll give a concrete answer.

“On the subject of you, your Highness I couldn’t help but point out your extraordinarily good paintings.” The bright colors painted on his wall gleamed down at them. He painted figures of random people he had never met but felt a connection to. Especially the one with bright red hair who had been appearing to him since he was young but to no avail in figuring out who he was.

“Oh. Those? I painted those from a dream I had. I don’t know who they are but I remember it being vivid.” Cherry hummed in understanding, deciding to leave the prince to his own when he truly needed it.

“Before I forget, Princess Tesfira of Cilya is coming in three days so make sure you sort yourself out.” The mention of a princess made Langa jolt up immediately.

“What?! Three days? Already?” The Queen told him of his marriage agreement that he rarely had any say for but he didn’t imagine it would be this quick.

“It seems like nothing is going your way, is it?” Cherry embraced the prince, patting and fixing the pieces of light blue hair that had fallen out of place. Just like Langa liked it like he always wanted a father to do.

“I don’t want to marry her Cherry.” Langa quietly whispered against his knight. He wanted something exhilarating.

“I understand but it’s not something you and me both can’t change.” He nodded, asserting his position as heir to a kingdom. Cherry had left and once again he felt lonely, staring up at the grand picture he had created from his mind of people he thought would never exist.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting- The City of Elysian

Reki the Red Hunter

“Are you sure these are the ones?”

Reki gave the Captain an offended look. But of course, they were the ones, Reki would never turn in false thieves, that’s not very Reki-like as people would say. He has a pretty big name around the alleyways of Elysian and he ensures to keep it that way.

“Why would I give you false thieves Captain? I would never do that.”

His wide grin was plastered on his face in hopes to persuade the knights to give him the reward to which they obliged.  
“Fine. The money’s yours.” They tossed him a heavy bag of about 3,000 coins.

“Perfect!” He uttered. “This should last Mom and me for the Winter season.” He squealed with happiness, bouncing his rugged brown boots as he climbed his horse and set his path towards the Southern Road. 

Reki didn’t like to refer to himself as poor. His hunting business has been good enough the past years. The Black Forest was vast before him. 

He hated when people would sympathize with him. Carrying a big, heavy sword on your back like a burden must be hard to which Reki would only respond with a “not if you ignore it.” 

He tucked his wild, red hair underneath the brown hood of his cloak. Riding through the forest is dangerous and he knew second-best what lurks in the trees.  
Although Reki did have friends. His archer buddy, Joe, lives in the forest despite Reki’s hatred of the wooded area. Joe always found something to bug Reki about. His enormous bow would stab Reki in the gut when they would walk. 

His array of thoughts came to a halt when he approached his home. A toned-down, stone hut was built at the side of the road with a red mushroom top. 

The sweet aroma of strawberry pie filled his nostrils. His favorite, his mother, would always cook when he gets back from a job. 

Reki barged through the door, startling his mother as he sat, resting his head against the cold wall.

“Reki?! Since when do you walk in like that?” His mother scolded him from the kitchen. Reki only answered by dropping the money he earned on top of the large round table.

“I was out hunting. Sorry for startling you.” She cut out a piece of his favorite dessert he always loved to eat after his hard-working job. It always made him feel a little better.

“Ah, Well who did you catch?” Reki liked when his mother would ask him questions about his job even if he didn’t answer thoroughly.

“Some lousy thief didn’t even put up a fight with me,” Reki answered in between gulps of warm pie. 

“How much did you make?” She wiped the excess fruit dripping from the edge of his mouth.

“3,000 coins. Should last us through the Winter.” 3,000 could last them a little over a season, then after that Reki continues to try and catch more thieves which takes some time.

“Reki you should be more careful. Maybe take up some lesser jobs.” The prophecy always intriguingly caught her eye. She wanted her son to be a hero, not that he isn’t one now.

“Mother, I can assure you the prophecy is much more dangerous than catching a bunch of thieves.” His messy, red bangs tickling the bridge of his nose as he lies down more casually.

“I’m guessing you don’t feel worthy of the job hm? I wouldn’t if I had the sword.” Reki’s mother sympathizes with him, much to his dislike. It’s not that he couldn’t do it, he doesn’t want to.

“It’s not like that. I just don’t feel a purpose for doing it. Why can’t the prince save himself?” He hasn’t gotten a chance to meet the prince, in fact, no one has to the point where people doubt his existence nowadays.

“We don’t all have answers for everything Reki. Our job is to find them.”

Suddenly, A large, stout man appeared through the door. Reki recognized him indefinitely. Shadow was his close friend. He would help him with jobs and in turn, he would get paid but they dropped that system years ago. Although Shadow always mentions that he dropped his career of piracy, he carries in his large black coat over his back with holes and tears. 

“Reki!” He wailed from the door. “You free? I need your help.”

Reki only groaned. Back to Elysian was what he definitely didn’t want. His friend though needed him for something.

“Fine. What’s going on?” Reki hated the fact that he couldn’t spend time to himself, even if it is Shadow or Joe or whatnot.

“I’ve got some cargo to pick up in Elysian. I need you to help me load it to the wagon please.” Shadow pleaded with the Hunter who only patted his back in reassurance.

“Alright.” Reki breathed, grabbing his sword as he walked out the door giving his mother a nice smile to which she smiled back. He knows she wants him to fulfill the prophecy and that ached with him the whole ride down the Southern Road towards Elysian.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆


	2. The Thief of Elysian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki, Shadow, and Joe finally get to Elysian. Reki reuniting with an old rival while Langa contemplates running from the palace and learns something he never thought would be possible.

3rd POV

Setting: The Southern Road

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Reki had lost count of how many times his elbow has hit against the side of Shadow's wagon. He is assured that it's bruised by now. The Sun glared through the trees of the Black Forest, nearly blinding Reki's amber-colored eyes, and he, hating the light, turns away. He couldn't think straight, his mother's words echoing in his head. Not even Shadow's loud whistling can knock him out of his trance. Should he do it? Risk his life for a prince he's never met? 

Shadow halted the wagon, finally bringing Reki out of his thoughts, and gives a confused look towards Shadow in the front. "Oi! Pirate! What's going on? Why'd you stop?" Reki shouted from the back of the wagon. Shadow turned back a met eyes with Reki, subtly pointing to his ear. Reki heard it. Rustling from the forest. He glanced at the tall trees next to him. Not seeing anything but darkness the farther he looked. A sense of nostalgia had filled him. The feeling of his brown boots landing on branches of the trees. He noticed a shadow moving towards the wagon. Reki couldn't move. He has spaced out yet again. 

"Tass?" He whispered. By then the shadow has jumped on top of the wagon. The force of the wind smacking against Reki's cheeks. He expected the person to have brown-colored hair. But it wasn't what he expected. Twas not brown but green.

He had already known who it was. The enormous bow sticking out from his back. 

Joe.

Pretty well known around the forest apparently and holder of the number one spot on Reki's list of annoyance. Joe stood up straight, ruffling the back of his green hair. He noticed Reki's astonishing look at him which was odd for Reki. "I saw the tracks on your wagon Shadow so I thought I'd stop by." He smiled at the duo. Reki huffed then turned away. "Well, what an entrance showoff. How did you know we were on the road anyway?"

Joe sat on the wagon next to Reki, Shadow resuming the movement of the wagon, nearing Elysian. You can see the outline of the castle from where they are at. "I saw the tracks from the air Reki. I was a bird a little while ago."

Reki nodded. It has seemed that Joe had noticed Reki zoning out when he landed. He has a lot on his mind. "So where are we going hmm?" Joe asked, brushing the ends of his longbow. Carvings filling up every inch of the woods. Joe had told Reki that the bow was made of magic wood but Reki didn't buy it. "Elysian. I have to pick up some cargo." Shadow answered, entering the grand gates of the capital city. the bright candles lighting up the three men as they ride down the main road. Elysian was always beautiful to Shadow and Joe but to Reki it was a nightmare.

A reminder of what is at stake for Reki. Oh, how he wished that damn castle would stop tormenting him. Shadow pulled up next to an empty tavern and opened the back where Reki and Joe were sitting at. The trio was getting many odd looks from the noble out lookers who live in Elysian. People who lived outside the city are usually looked down upon. Reki and Joe sat next to the taverna while Shadow loaded the wagon with crates. Joe chuckled lightly under his breath.

"What's funny?" he asked the archer curiously. Joe only laughed harder. "What are you doing just sitting here Reki? Your prince is off in that lofty tower go save him already so this mess can be over." Reki punched Joe's arm and rolled his eyes, Shadow overhearing the conversation, breaking out into fits of laughter with Joe.

"If only it were that simple," Reki mumbled underneath his breath. While Joe and Shadow were busy laughing it off together Reki noticed that Joe's quiver was missing from underneath his cloak. He just saw it a minute ago. Reki asked Joe about the quiver's whereabouts but Joe only shrugged and began to worry. Someone must've had taken it while they were joking around. By then Shadow had finished loading the wagon and was preparing to leave the city when someone leaped over the arch they were sitting under. They had the quiver in hand. Reki had glanced up to the embroidered letter at the back of their cloak. A fancy "M" was on there and it clicked for Reki.

Miya. The Notorious Theif of Elysian had taken Joe's quiver. Reki had dreamed of the day he can turn Miya in, the bounty on his head was an unmeasurable size. Reki jumped onto the ledge of the edge of the tavern and quickly grabbed the end of Miya's cloak before it can slip out of Reki's gloved hands. He pulled with all of the strength he had making Miya trip and fall with him to the ground. Joe caught his quiver before it could hit the ground. He turned Miya around so he could face him. His long black bangs shadowing his eyes and he exploded in fits of giggles against Reki. 

"Long time no see Hunter, Where have you been?" He managed to say through his giggles. Reki didn't find anything funny, lowering his red-dyed sword to the base of Miya's neck. "Who would've known that you would show up here Miya?" Joe pressed his hand on Reki's shoulder, signalizing to lower his guard. He did as he was told, removing the blade from Miya. 

"I was just passing by. I saw you guys by the tavern so I decided to pop in and say hello." Miya gradually rose to his feet. His green eyes gleaming at the three men before him. Reki chuckled "So attempted stealing is your way of hello?" Miya nodded his head, answering Reki's question quickly.

Shadow gently tapped against the edge of the wagon. They were running late. Reki and Joe climb into the back of the wagon, squeezing in between the crates. Miya looked at them mischievously. He hopped onto the wagon before it can depart. 

Reki was confused "Woah Woah Woah, what are you doing Miya?"

There is a perfect fit spot just for Miya next to Joe on the wagon and he happily sat himself down besides Reki's complaints. "I just thought I tag along. Where are you guys headed?" Shadow started the route, the back of the wagon shaking once again as they ride back to Reki's hut. "To the Black Forest," Reki answered. Miya had a frown on his face. "Aww but you guys just got to Elysian why leave so soon?" Reki shrugged but the rest knew why he disliked Elysian so much. Reki zoned out once again, staring off onto the grand palace. The tall towers casting a shadow over the roads of Elysian. He never met the prince, in fact, no one has. He wondered what he was up to.

Prince Langa's POV

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ 

The Elysian Palace

Langa groaned against his bedsheets. He felt like his life is just an enormous, neverending loop. He stared at his black, oily fingertips. All of his fingers were like this. No matter how much he washed his hands, they still felt dry and cracky when he brushed them against things. The rest of his hands though were an icy blue, normal to Langa. Langa was thinking. Maybe he could quickly slip through the back of his balcony. He could slide down pillars of ice and then melt them so no one would see. Although Chery could walk in at any moment watch Langa jump over the rails of the balcony even though Cherry will most likely not saying anything. Cherry understands Langa's predicament. No one wants to live the way Langa is forced to. He constantly stares up at the painting he has created of a group of people that has been plaguing his mind since he was a child.

The red-haired one stood out to him. Front and center. He felt a sudden urge to meet him, whoever he was. This is it. Langa couldn't bear it any longer. He slipped on his boots and grabbed his cloak, stepping out to the empty balcony before him. The vast city glowing in the sunlight, how he ached to be on those roads. The distance between the balcony and the grass below wasn't that much. One ice pillar could do the job. He hasn't used his power outside of the palace. The Queen always told him that magic is evil to outsiders but he never believed it. He felt his palms get cold. Before he could jump off Cherry barged through the room catching Langa off guard as he fell forward. "Langa!" he yelled, grabbing him before he could fall and pulling him back into the room, and shutting the doors behind him. Langa's breath was shaky and his hands trembled.

"What were you doing Langa!? You could've fallen." Langa could hear the sincerity in Cherry's voice. Langa turned to him, tears threatening to fall from his icy-blue eyes. "That's what I wanted Cherry. To leave." 

Cherry couldn't believe it. He sat down next to the prince, caressing the ends of his fingertips, he could feel the roughness against his own.

Langa glanced over to Cherry, eyes pleading with him. "Cherry I can't stay here! I'm leaving today just for a little bit." He didn't even give time for Cherry to process what he just said, looking over the balcony once again to find a safe spot to land on. Cherry attempted to stop him. "You can't your Highness! The Queen said-"

"I don't care what the Queen said, Cherry! I'm going on my own now." Cherry only worried more. "Langa It's dangerous out there." "It's dangerous everywhere." Langa saw a drop of sweat roll down the side of Cherry's forehead. He's definitely hiding something from him. Langa couldn't believe it. The person he trusted most in this world has been the one that kept him from the truth. He gulped down nervously. "Cherry, what are you hiding from me?" Cherry only stepped back. He feared this moment for so long. 

"Langa, please don't do this." Langa only asserted his question more, pleading with his guard. "Cherry, why can't I leave the palace?!" 

"Damn it, Langa, because of the curse!" Cherry quickly covered his mouth. Langs only showed a confused face towards him. So many thoughts ran inside of Cherry's mind but nonetheless, he calmed down. Cherry step forward to Langa, taking his hands into his own. "I-I think you need to sit down for this." Langa understood and quickly sat on his bed. Cherry took a deep breath. "I want you to know Langa that I'm telling you this because I love you. I raised you like my own son and the reason I've kept you in this castle was for your own protection." Langa nodded. He was terrified of what he was about to hear.

"On the day you were born, the Dragon King of Thorian attacked Ahkrahan and cursed you for an unknown reason. Apparently, on the morning of your 18th birthday, your body will crumble into dust, killing you so you can't assume the throne of Ahkrahan. Although there is some hope. The Red Blade was forged by the first Dragon King. It is able to kill the Thorian Royal Family. Whoever has this sword can save your life but your mother couldn't risk your life out there so she kept you in here." Langa couldn't move. He was completely frozen in shock. He couldn't see, tears overflowing his eyes. He felt like he couldn't recognize Cherry anymore like he couldn't trust anyone.

His first instinct is to run. He had to find the one with the sword. He can't just stay here waiting for his upcoming death like a sitting duck. Quickly passing by Cherry, him not saying anything to the prince as he ran off the balcony. Ice exploded through the palms of Langa's hands, sliding down safely into the ground. His hands touching the ground for the first time in his life. He ran towards the horse stalls, He was scared to get on one. The white mare stared at him with an intense look. He climbs onto the saddle, nearly falling off but eventually gaining balance. With his hood over his head, he set off towards the roads of Elysian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all BIG SORRY that this is really late. I've been caught up with school so if I don't post by Friday it's because of that. I might upload at random times but don't get discouraged cuz I WILL finish this fic. I just have a lot going on because I take my ACT in two weeks so I'm nervous about that. I do know that I want to finish this fic by when sk8 finishes airing. Since it's every Saturday that gives me seven weeks to write this fic so I have a due date guys :D Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you guys soon. :)


	3. A Coincidental Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa is finally free and bumps into an odd group of people. Cherry contemplates telling the queen of Langa's escape while a visitor arrives at Elysian earlier than expected.

3rd POV  
Prince Langa of Ahkrahan

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Langa pulled down the hood of his cloak further down. Hopefully, no one will notice the royal crest on the front of the horse. He had forgotten to take it off before he ran from the castle. He breathed in the fresh air of the bubbling city. The suffocating air from the castle left his lungs. He didn’t know where he was headed to but outside of the city would be most beneficial for him.

He’d hate to leave, Cherry, The Queen, they must be worrying to near-death about him. He shook the remorse away. They had lied to him his whole life and caged him like a criminal. He didn’t know who to trust.

He walked on the dirt road leaving the city. He hasn’t seen past this point so everything beyond is a total mystery to him. The woods were giving off an ominous feeling in Langa. He couldn’t see far into them, gripping tighter on the reins of his horse, signaling her to walk faster. He heard rustling from the trees from his right. He halted dead in his tracks when a giant wagon rushed in front of his path. Scaring his horse as she jumped up, knocking Langa off to make contact with the rough dirt road. He scratched his hands trying to catch his fall, a large cut across his right cheek as well leaked blood. 

He gently stood up and saw the riders of the wagon step forward towards him. He saw concern in their faces but when they stepped closer he only huddled back. Reki looked at the other in confusion but they only shrug their shoulders.

Shadow cleared his throat “Sorry about that you uh you aight?”

Langa nodded but Shadow didn’t look convinced. “Uh, you sure? That cut looks deep.” Langa swallowed harshly, nodding again, keeping silent.

Reki stepped forward, crouching down in front of Langa who stared at him profusely. He looked familiar. They all did. Reki clicked his teeth “Where are you from? What are you doing out here? You know these woods are dangerous right?”

Langa breathed in a deep breath. “I’m from Elysian.” Reki nodded. Langa’s horse was still shaken up from the near impact. Almost running away when Miya caught the reins of the horse, gently rubbing his gloved hand on her nose, calming her down. Miya noticed the symbol on her chest plate. A snowflake. 

“Uh, guys isn’t this the Ahkrahani Royal Crest?” Miya pointed to the engraved symbol. Reki, Shadow, and Joe glancing at it then turning their glance towards Langa who began to panic. How could they not figure it out? His fancy clothes should’ve given it away. Reki noticed the tips of Langa’s fingers. The oily black of darkness. He gently walked away from him.

“Um, are you the prince?” Miya asked nervously. Langa didn’t have a choice but surrender to them. He mumbled a quiet “Yes.” but audible to them. Reki was in shock, he couldn’t believe it. This had to be a joke. He chuckled under his breath. 

“What’s your name?” Joe asked, stepping forward towards him, helping him to his feet.

“Langa,” He said, Joe smiled towards him. 

“It’s nice to meet you, your highness. My name is Joe, that big guy over there is Shadow, that’s Miya, and that brooding guy over there is Reki, he has the red blade.” Langa’s eyes widened and locked his gaze with Reki who looked him up and down.

Langa reluctantly stepped forward towards Reki, gulping down his nervousness once again, and reached down to grab Reki’s rough hand with his own. 

Reki could feel the stiff coldness from Langa’s hand. “Can I see it?” Langa asked.

Reki understood what he wanted. Pulling out the red-dyed sword and handing it to Langa. It was a large sword and a heavy one at that. His dark hands brushed gently over the steel and engraved dragon symbol of the helm. He sighed in relief. That sword, Reki, Everyone, he had found his way out. His destiny.

Reki tapped his foot in a repeating motion. Langa, understanding that he was growing impatient, handed the sword back to him. Reki sighed, slipping the sword back to the side of his hip.

“Well, your highness this is certainly an eventful day, that cut on your cheek needs attention, my mother could fix you up. Follow us.” Langa nodded. He climbed on his horse following the wagon to a short little hut near the woods. The hut was mushroom-shaped with a red top to it.

Langa admired the pretty flowers around the hut. The colors shine vibrantly. Reki barged open the door and they all huddled inside. The warmth hitting Langa’s pale face as he walked in. The house in itself wasn’t much. The entire bottom floor is the kitchen and a circle-shaped dining table. They all took their seats around the table. Reki called his mom from upstairs. She quickly rushed down upon hearing the news that her son had met the prince of Ahkrahan. She prayed for this day.

She glanced at Langa in awe who was flushed from the recent attention he was getting. She grasped his hand. “Oh, finally you have come! Hopefully to free my son from his boring lifestyle!” Langa smiled slightly.

She gently angled his face so she could see his cut. His icy eyes locking onto Reki’s from across the room only for him to quickly glance away. “Ah yes, this will need some alcohol. Oh and some herbs for the pain.” She made her way over to the counter and grabbed the materials to patch up Langa’s injuries. He winced from the contact, tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he held them back. “So what brings you to my home, your highness?” She finished patching up his cut. Langa hesitated to tell them why he had left or where he was going. He didn’t even know. His shaken breath only makes it more obvious that he’s terrified.

“I’m on the run from the castle. My mother doesn’t know I’m gone but I came looking for the sword and I think I found it.” Langa exhaled looking at Reki. He furrowed his eyebrows. His mother would want him to take Langa to Thorian but that is at the bottom of the list.

“You said you ran from the castle so they will obviously come looking for you,” Reki said from the corner of the room. Langa nodded in agreement.

“My knight, Cherry, he is probably looking for me.” 

Reki stood up. “Then we should get you back before he comes here, shouldn’t we?” Langa looked at him in confusion. Shadow, Joe, and Miya only closed their eyes. They knew this side of Reki all too well. His annoyance with the prophecy. Reki despised it but not even his friends knew why.

“But aren’t you gonna kill the person who cursed me?” No amount of explaining could ever make it clear for Langa. 

Reki sighed. “No Langa. I’m not taking you to Thorian. If the knights find you here, we could be in danger so I’m taking you back now.” Reki’s mother stood up angrily towards her son.

“Reki. Please do this. For all of our sakes! Your father told you-”

“Well Father is dead now isn’t he mother?! I decide my future, not the dead!” Reki slipped past his mother and stepped towards Langa. 

Langa’s eyes were cloudy, his mind was somewhere else. He couldn’t concentrate on the red-head before him. The one destined to save him will be the one who causes his death.

Reki gripped Langa’s shaky hands. “Forgive me your highness but destiny chose the wrong person to save your life.” Langa pulled back his hands from Reki’s. He has never been this angry in his life. Reki slipped past him anyway.

“Shadow I’m borrowing your wagon okay? Thanks!” Not giving time for Shadow to respond he pulled Langa out of the house. He instructed him to sit on the back of the wagon and Langa obliged. He didn’t feel like putting up a fight because what would that lead to? Nothing. He’d still wound back at the castle and besides, he didn’t want to use his powers against a human. He always feared that. Reki hopped onto the front of the wagon and pulled on the horse's reins. The ride was unbearably quiet to both of them. Langa was silently crying. He hated destiny and what it has done to him. The tears on his face froze as they made contact with his hands. He looked up onto the sky, breathing in his last taste of freedom, the first and last he has ever had.

Reki suddenly stopped the wagon. A nearby traveler asked him for directions. Langa pulled his hood back on to hide his face, his blue hair protruding a little from the sides. This was his chance. Reki was ultimately distracted. He could jump out without him noticing. Langa breathed in sharply and made a run for it towards the woods. The traveler seeing Langa had warned Reki. 

Reki turned quickly, seeing Langa’s silhouette in the woods.

“Langa!” He yelled and hopped off to quickly run after him. Langa was long gone by then. Reki’s heart was pounding in his chest. He didn’t know what to do. This was his fault. He had prompted Langa to run. Worst of all he ran towards the direction of the Blackfort and it had been years since Reki had been there.

He made a rushed decision to head back to the hut to get the others. They could help him find Langa. He ran back towards the wagon and hurried back to the hut. Panic pounding threw him. He had never been this scared of anything but Langa of all people was an exception.

The Black Forest was vast. Every tree looked the same for Langa. He regrets running. He’s now tired, cold, and afraid. He found a large tree and sat against it. He groaned in frustration. His hair a mess and his once, beautiful blue clothing now a dull grey. He was thinking of just resting there for a moment. A faint rustling broke the silence and he flicked his eyes wide open. The rustling seemed to be coming on every corner around Langa. He stood up, balled up his fists in a fighting position with the limited knowledge that he learned from Cherry. The rustling was getting closer, Langa letting out a breath of ice before a sharp pain hit his side. A small shrunken arrow had stabbed him. He didn’t even have time to react as his vision got blurry. 

He stumbled before hitting the ground. A mass of people surrounding his form, the last thing he saw before his vision went dark.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Cherry The Knight

The Elysian Palace

Cherry paced around the room. He contemplated how he could explain what had happened to the queen. He blamed himself for it. He could’ve stopped him but instead, he let him go. He felt the agony the prince felt as well. He approached the throne room where the Queen was at. She seemed happier than she’s used to but for what reason Cherry could not figure out.

The Queen noticed Cherry walk in and quickly ran to him. “Cherry! Go get Langa ready. You wouldn’t guess who just arrived.” Cherry’s mind was too cloudy to think at the moment. He gave the queen a confusing look as she frowned at him.

“Cmon Cherry! Tesfira of Cilya is here as well as the King! They arrived early!” The Queen jumped up and down from happiness. Finally, her son can have someone to comfort but not only that, relations between Ahkrahan and Cilya will strengthen from their marriage.

Cherry gulped. “About the prince...He’s gone.” The queen looked at him confused. “Gone? What do you mean he’s gone?” 

Cherry looked down in guilt. “He escaped from the castle. I don’t know where he is.” The queen was taken aback. In shock she stumbled at the edge of her dress, Cherry catching her before she could fall to the ground. The realization hit her as she broke free from Cherry’s grasp, going towards the giant royal bell she rang it. The sound echoing through the city. She sent every knight to search every crevice of the kingdom for the prince. He couldn’t have gone far, could he?

Cherry returned to Langa’s room. He searched for something that could help him find him. The painting on top of Langa’s bed caught the corner of his eye. The red eyes of the hunter he had painted. That’s where he should start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 3 guys! I pulled an all-nighter writing it lmao! My ACT is Tuesday I'm scared. :"(


	4. Tassian and Reki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki reluctantly goes to save Langa from an old friend he thought he would never see.

3rd POV  
Prince Langa  
The Black Forest

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Langa’s breath hitched at the back of his throat. It was pitch black. He didn’t know where he was and panic started to seep into him. He felt the touch of cold steel around his hands and feet. He could sense movement around him as he could not see so his senses were heightened. 

Footsteps approached him and Langa huddled more closely against the wall to prevent the person from getting any closer to him. The mysterious person reached for the blindfold around Langa’s head and swiftly took it off. The bright sun nearly blinded Langa when he opened his eyes. His surroundings were unusual to him. It sort of looked like a worn-down castle made of black stone. He could smell the stench of death here.

A tall, brown-haired person stood before him. His eyes shone a dark brown color at Langa. He had on a cloak similar to Reki’s. Maybe they were in the same profession? Langa’s chains were attached to the walls. Maybe if he pulled hard enough he could escape. He clenched his hands around the steel and pulled but to no avail. The person approached Langa and stomped harshly on the steel, barely missing the tips of Langa’s fingers as he shuddered and moved away from him.

He showed a devilish smile.

He crouched slowly towards Langa. Scraping his fingers against Langa’s scar. “You’re the Ahkrahani Prince are you?” He cupped the side of Langa’s face. 

Langa gently nodded in fear. He didn’t think to use his power, no matter what the person has done to Langa he could never hurt them with magic. It was one of his lessons he grew up knowing. He practically has it memorized.

The man stood up and chuckled under his breath. Langa was confused. How did this person know him? 

“If Reki cares for you he should be coming this way, won’t he?” Langa’s eyes widened. He stood straight up, anger flashing in his eyes. The man only brought his hands up in surrender.

“I mean no offense to you, your highness or your hunter, truly. I just may have known the great Reki a little bit that is all.” He huffed in relief as Langa lowered his guard and slumped down onto the floor in defeat. He was scared, wondering if Reki would come for him. He probably won’t he thought. Langa looked at the man, teary-eyed. The man had his back towards him, puffing smoke from his mouth.

“Who are you?” Langa breathed quietly, catching the man off guard as he swung back in his direction. He giggled once again towards Langa. “Other than the person who took you here, I am simply a humble bounty hunter, that is all.”

“What do you want from me?” Langa stood in a defensive position once again. The man flicked his hand to the top floor of the fort. The men came jumping over the edges of the broken balconies of the top floor and surrounded Langa, gripping him tightly holding him in place. The cloaked men held a sharp dagger against the base of Langa’s neck, assuring him not to struggle. He did as he was told standing still in place.

The man stood up in front of Langa, eyeing him down like a hawk. “My name is Tassian. I took you here because you took something from me and now you will pay for it.” Langa struggled to talk against the blade.

“I-I don’t even know who you are.” Tassian giggled menacingly, taking the dagger away from Langa’s neck and assuring the men to flee the scene. 

“You see growing up I grew rather affectionate for Reki. I thought our destinies were intertwined. Before I could tell him how I felt he walked into headquarters dawning a shiny red sword on his back, and at that moment my world shattered.” Tassian’s facial expression became quite bothered. Tears swelled up in his eyes.

“I confronted him about it. He simply just told me that he dyed his sword red and that he had nothing to do with you. The others believed him but I could see past his lie. While he was sleeping I snuck into his room and took a good look at the sword and then I knew. The engravings on the helm. The words of the Dragon King.” 

Langa didn’t know what to say. He felt the pain that Tassian felt. He couldn’t live on knowing he ruined someone’s life by just existing. Tassian quickly wiped his tears and pointed the dagger once again to Langa.

“So now we’re here, your highness. If Reki does come for you I’ll have him trade himself for your life even though I doubt he will.” Langa curled up towards the wall. He knows Reki will come even though a part of him wishes he doesn’t.

Reki The Red Hunter  
The Hut

Reki barged open the door to the house. Eyes dropping on him from across the room. He looked like a disheveled mess. “Reki, son what’s happened?” his mother asked, giving a worrying look to him.

“It’s Langa. He ran out into The Black Forest. I lost sight of him.” The Group instantly panicked. His mother had an angry look on her face as she locked eyes with Reki’s sadden and sunken expression. She knew that look all too well. The look of guilt. She walked up to him cupping his face into her hands.

“Son listen to me. If the prince dies the Queen will see it in our hands. We will be hanged for murder. You need to find him. Go! Quickly! Your friends will help me search around the woods.” Reki nodded, grabbing his sword from the side of the door and running out into the woods in search of Langa.

A cursed prince couldn’t have run far he thought. The curse would weaken Langa, enabling him to have as much stamina as Reki possessed. The trees gave him the same nostalgic look.

It had been years since he had traveled into the woods. The last time he had been there being a memory he would most want to forget. 

Something caught the corner of his eye. Something shiny. Metal? He approached a large tree. The shining object was an arrow, usually shot by crossbows. Tassian’s crossbows. Reki’s face grew flush from anger, squeezing the arrow. He knew Tassian was capable of a lot of things but this? Kidnapping the prince was the lowest of the low, even for Tassian.

Reki ran east. The direction of the Blackfort. A ruined castle from the time of the Great War. Tassian had set his base there many years ago. The tall, worn-down tower protruded from the tall trees as Reki approached the base. He needed to think strategically about this. Tassian won’t just give Langa up without some sort of deal.

Reki breathed in a sharp breath before barging in the great doors of the fort. As soon as he stepped in crossbows were pointed at him. 

“Reki!” Langa yelled from the corner of the room before being muffled up by Tassian.

“Hush now, little prince. We don’t want to start a ruckus. Let the hunter settle in.” A leather belt was tied around Langa’s mouth, shutting him up.

Tassian ordered his hunters to back down, removing their guard against Reki. He approached him, gently picking at his cheeks but to no avail. Reki wanted none of it. Tassian’s smile slowly faded. 

“You came Reki. It seems your prince is in distress isn't he?” 

Reki smacked Tassian’s hand away, grabbing at his leather collar.

Tassian could see it. The fire that burned inside Reki. He was relieved it never burned out.

“Where’s Langa you prick?!” Tassian smiled pointing to the corner of the grand room. A chained up, traumatized Langa was there. Reki knew he had to get him out of here. Back to the castle and safe.

“But since you’re here why not sit down and chat with us?” Tassian’s smile resumed. Grabbing a chair for Reki to sit at. He poured him a cup of tea as well.

Reki shook his head. “No thanks, Tassian. Langa and I have somewhere to be.” Reki gently approached Langa but before he could get him out Tassian slammed his hand down at the table. 

“If you take another step I’ll throw this dagger into his fucking face! Do not test me Reki, you know better than that.” Reki clicked his tongue, looking back at Langa to give him a reassuring look. He approached the table, sipping the tea.

“Tass.” Reki pleaded. “Whatever happened in the past between us, Langa has nothing to do with it so let him go!” 

Tassian only stared at Reki further. He could see the worry in his eyes. Reki always looked at him that way but not in this situation. Years later. He carries worry for another and that boiled the blood inside Tassian’s heart. 

“Actually Reki, little Langa over there does have to do with us. In a very large way, you would never expect.” Reki laughed.

“I doubt that. It was nice catching up with you again Tass but Langa and I really have to get going.” Reki stood up, fidgeting with Langa’s chains whispering a faint “Are you hurt?” to him. A breath of relief left Reki’s mouth as Langa shook his head no.

Tassian grew angry. He envied him. Langa. The person you would think growing up with the most in this world. He couldn’t handle it anymore. Kicking the table across the room to smash against the wall. 

“I loved you Reki! Since the alleyway! The garden. Hell, when you glanced at me from across the room! All this time and you didn’t even think of a second to look at me the same way!”

Reki backed away from Langa.

“It was him! He existed so I could never have you. Because of him. Because of that damn sword! Because of your destiny! But alas that was in the past wasn’t it?”

Reki gently stepped forward to him. “Tass?” He whispered.

“Now here’s what we’re gonna do. You're gonna stay here with me and in exchange I’ll let Langa go, unharmed.” Reki hesitated for a moment. He doubted that Tassian would let Langa go without any scratches.

He had a plan in mind even though he didn’t like it. “Fine.” he agreed. The glee on Tassian’s face returning. Langa’s eyes widened at Reki who couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Tassian ushered some of his men to grab Langa and take him outside. Pulling the belt out of Langa’s mouth he wasted no time to call out for Reki.

“Reki! Don’t do this! It’s obviously a trap!” Reki flinched at the sound of Langa’s dry voice. 

Reki stepped forward to Tassian. Cupping his cheek by means of distracting him. He slipped open the hidden blade from his pocket and slashed the side of Tassian’s face. His blood landing on him.

Chaos ensued. 

There was no way he could grab Langa and make a run for it without getting blasted by arrows. Making his way towards Langa he sliced the hunters before they could get to him. 

Unaware of the other side of the room, an arrow came flying straight to Reki’s side. He prepared himself to feel the sting of the arrow but instead he sees it trapped in ice, mere inches away from his body. Langa held his hands up. He protected Reki.

Reki chuckled silently. “Magic huh?” Langa only nodded to him standing up straight once again. However, they had both failed to notice the ensuing arrow coming from the back of them, stabbing Langa in the leg forcing him to make contact with the ground. 

“Langa!” He screamed with agony from the shot. Reki quickly carried Langa on his back and made a run from the fort. Never to go back there again and he meant it this time.

They lost sight of the fort. Reki letting Langa down against a tree. The wound leaked blood profusely. Langa cried in pain when Reki yanked the arrow out and tightened it with a spare bandage he carried in his pockets.

Langa felt defeated. “I’m sorry.” 

Reki looked up confused. “For running away in the first place.”

Reki shook his head. 

“Don’t be I would’ve done the same if I were in your situation.” Langa grabbed Reki’s arm before he could pull away from him.

“Thank you for saving me.” Reki didn’t say anything, freeing his arm from Langa’s grasp.

“Well, hurry on then we must get you back to the castle before nightfall.” Langa didn’t budge.

“I’m not going back there. I already told you.” He mumbled. Reki was having none of it.

“We’re not having this conversation again Langa. I’ve dealt quite enough of your ice magic and your curses for a day alright? I’m not taking you across the continent.”

Langa attempted to stand up but tripped up. He didn’t hit the ground though as Reki’s form held him up before he could. Langa couldn’t believe it.

“If you don’t care about me, why come help me hmm?” Reki instantly let him go. He thought hard about this. He never thought to question what could he get out of breaking the curse. Other than Langa’s blue eyes staring at him all the time. Reluctantly he led up.

“Fine. I’ll take you to Thorian. Only then will my mother stop nagging about it.”

Langa sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

Reki stopped him from continuing his sentence. “This doesn’t mean I care about you. Just a heads up.” Langa giggled with happiness that he had never known. He’ll finally be free.

“Got it.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4 guys! I still haven't recovered from episode 7 and writing this made it worse. :")


	5. The Journey to Thorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki and Langa finally start their journey towards Thorian and troubles come along the way. The Queen sends Cherry to go search for Langa outside of Ahkrahan.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting- Reki’s Hut

Reki spots the red top of his hut from the branches of the tall trees. They had finally made it out of the forest. Langa was unusually quiet next to him, gently covering his cursed fingers from the inside of his cloak. Light dirt sprinkled towards the edge of Reki’s brown boots as he made contact with the road. Breathing a deep sigh of relief that he and Langa made it out alive.

Langa stared oddly at Reki. He admired him, his determination in his work even though it might seem like a negative to him. Langa had never met someone who would risk their life for his. He didn’t think such a person existed, but Reki was proof of it.

They barged through the door of the hut, earning worried and odd looks from everyone inside due to his disheveled clothing and Langa’s cuts.

“Shadow, get the wagon ready we’re going to Thorian.” Reki breathed walking past the room to make sure he looked well in the mirror.

Shadow shot a confused look at Langa then back to Reki. Giving him a couple of seconds to realize that Reki had agreed to take on the Journey. He was in shock that Reki would even do this. He swiftly got up, unloading the cargo from the back of the wagon making sure there is enough room for them.

Reki’s mother approached him from the mirror. “Are you sure about this?” she asked him worryingly, stroking some dirt off of his cheek. He nodded confidently.

“Where did you find Langa?” Joe asked curiously, stealing a piece of pie from Miya’s plate while he was not looking.

Reki turned around, grabbing some coins from the wardrobe. “Tassian had him. I stabbed him although I doubt he’s dead that means we should get going now.”

The group loaded onto the wagon. It was pretty spacious. Langa and Reki sat in front of each other, he scraped against the sword that he held in his lap. Miya and Joe quickly shuffled in before Shadow could start driving the wagon.

“Hey what are doing Miya?!” Reki exclaimed towards the thief but he simply turned away.

“I’m small and I have nothing to do so I’m coming.” He answered the hunter who simply groaned and sat back down.

“I am simply tagging along since I’m an archer so you’ll probably need me at some point.” Joe gleamed at Reki, his bright smile shining at him.

The bumpy wagon rode down the road as they headed towards Thorian. Langa stared down at his fingers. The darkness of them had lengthened down, nearly hitting the base of his finger. This is a bad sign. The curse was expanding. For once Langa had overgrowing hope in his heart. He believed Reki could do it but always wondered if Reki believed he could too.

Shadow cleared his throat, breaking the silence at the back of the wagon. “Question Reki, but do you know where Thorian is?” 

Reki shrugged at the pirate. “North I guess.” Shadow hummed in agreement and tightened his hold on the reins of the horse making the wagon go faster. By now the group would be passing Elysian. 

Reki signaled to Langa to pull his hood on so bypassers wouldn’t recognize the royal crest at the front of his cloak. 

The lights of Elysian gleamed a deep blue. The color of the royal family. A signal for Langa.

Knights are probably searching all over the kingdom for him. That thought ached with him. Reki’s amber eyes though stood out to him from across the wagon, canceling out the blue surrounding them.

“So uh, How did you find the sword?” Langa asked, hoping to get information from Reki who only gave him an odd look, clearly, that wasn’t his favorite topic of conversation.

“My father gave it to me before he died. I was five when I accidentally touched it, thus making me the owner of the sword.” Reki tapped his fingers against the steel. Langa nodded in understanding.

“My father died too.” He quietly answered back. Reki didn’t know how to answer instead he gave Langa a slight smile.

Reki huffed, sitting back in a more slanted, laid-back posture. “Then after that, I picked up bounty hunting with Tassian and you all know how that went. Miya over there was always the first person on my list.”

He pointed towards the young, short Thief who gave him a slight smirk. “And you can never catch me!” He laughed loudly. 

Reki kicked the end of Miya’s boot. “Just because we’re on a rescue mission doesn’t mean I’m still not catching you. Watch yourself.” 

Joe laid back smugly, giving a devilish grin towards the trio. “My story on how I met Reki is way more interesting than Miyas’.”

Miya rolled his eyes, turning his gaze towards Langa mouthing a low Don’t Listen to Him He’s Crazy at the prince.

“It wasn’t even a big story. I just needed your assistance in catching a thief. I heard you lived in the woods so I sought you out.” Reki stated, popping Joe’s huge bubble as he shook his head in disagreement. Joe insisted there was more to the story.

Miya gave Reki a curious nudge. “How did you meet Shadow? Tell us the story.” Reki glanced at Shadow, to which he was met with Shadow shushing him up.

“Sorry guys. Shadow swore me to secrecy so I can’t say.” Joe and Miya only groaned. Langa admired them, how they interact. He would consider them his friends since they are going out their way to try and save his life. He’s never had that before, it almost felt like hope for him. 

All their chattering has faded just like the city of Elysian behind them. Langa could no longer see the blue lights that were shining for him. How his people ache to have him home. 

The wagon suddenly started shaking, startling the boys in the back. A loud crack filled their ears as the wagon tilted, nearly dropping them to the floor. The boys loaded off the wagon, searching for the object that had broken the wagon. 

The rear wheel had been broken off. The wagon had fallen into a hole, since they were in a hurry no one thought to bring the repair kit.  
“Fuck!” Reki yelled loudly “Now what do we do?! Where are we anyway?” 

Vast plains stretched out before them. They could notice a large mountain range from a distance.

“This is the Ahkrahani Plains, isn’t it? “ Miya pointed towards the surrounding grasslands. They were covered by sheets of ice, not too much for it to be concerning.

“Wait. Don’t tribes live out here?” Langa shuddered at the thought. He remembered Cherry talking to him about that a while back but it was faint and Langa could hardly remember.

“We should continue on foot,” Langa suggested, taking a step forward before Reki quickly grabbed his hand, holding him in place.

“It could be dangerous Langa. We should go back and get another wagon.” Langa yanked his hand out of Reki’s grasp harshly.

“Do we even have time for that Reki? We should go now I mean we’re pretty protected are we not?” The boys shifted their glance on Reki who gave in to Langa’s decision.

Continuing on foot was never their intention. The moon crept closer to the sky as night soon shrouded them.

They decided to camp out in the plains for the night. Taking turns to be the watcher over everyone in case someone would approach them.

It was Reki’s turn to watch. Eyeing everyone as they slept. He noticed how now and then Langa would shake. He was probably awake or having trouble sleeping. 

Reki would watch as Langa’s chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. His breath came out shaky and cold. It was sort of calming to him. He wondered about the whole mission. Is this truly what his father wanted of him? The inner hanging thoughts covered his mind until eventually he was swallowed by sleep.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting-The Elysian Palace  
Cherry The Knight

Cherry and The Queen paced around the room for hours on end debating on what to do with the situation. Cherry had not seen the queen in this state ever. She never had a reason to since she never thought that Langa would ever run away. 

“Your Majesty? The Cilyan King.” He reminded the queen who snapped out of her state. 

“Yes, Cherry. We must attend the king.” Cherry had not heard much of the kingdom of Cilya, although he does know that they don’t really like Ahkrahan that much. Langa’s marriage was to fix this issue.

“Cherry. Have any of your Knight spotted Langa?” She asked him and he shook his head.

“We searched everywhere around Elysian. The Northern Road, Toleran, Azalstin, anywhere you can think of he’s not there.” Cherry laid his head down in defeat. Langa was nowhere in Ahkrahan. He could’ve prevented this, that thought haunted him since he left. 

The Queen approached Cherry. Laying her hands firmly on his armored shoulders making his guilt face look at her worried one. 

“If he’s not in Ahkrahan there’s only one place he would be at. Cherry go north to Thorian and catch up with him.” Cherry reluctantly agreed before he could leave; another guard walked in telling the queen that the Cilyan King and the princess just walked into the palace. 

“Greetings King Ruford.” The Queen politely led out her hand and gripped the kings’ tightly. His green eyes shone towards the queen and Cherry. He smiled lightly at her. Tesfira stood tall next to her father, her black hair delicately braided back from her face. The sun shines beautifully on her rosy cheeks.

She curtsied towards the queen perfectly. “It’s nice to meet you, your majesty. Hopefully, I’ll be a good wife to your son.” The queen smiled lightly  
“I’m sure you will be.” The queen answered. The king looked around but saw no sign of the prince.

“Speaking of your son, where’s the prince? I would like to meet the fellow.” The king insisted. Cherry tried to not make it obvious that something was going on with Langa.

“Uh, Prince Langa has been falling a bit behind in his sleep schedule. Cherry go wake him up.” The queen persisted to Cherry. He knew what she meant. Slip out the back and go find Langa at Thorian.

He didn’t want to leave her here with the King that could end badly if he were to find out that Langa is missing. Cherry slipped out the back of the palace, making his way north towards Thorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Everyone! I'm so happy I'm on schedule. I took my ACT and now I'm scared for the results. :")


	6. The Silver Swords

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting- The Ahkrahani Plains

The bright sunlight flooded through Langa’s half-lidded eyes as he broke free from the soundless mind of the sleep. 

Reki was already awake, tending to the fire so they could keep warm from the ensuing cold around them.  
“Morning, Langa.” Reki welcomed the prince to sit by him.

“Where are the others?” Langa looked around. His bright, chatty friends were nowhere to be found.

“They went hunting. I’m sure they’ll be back.” Langa nodded, watching the flames dance in front of him and his hunter. The bright fire reflecting off of Reki’s eyes, sort of like they’re the same color.

Reki eyed Langa without the other noticing. He couldn’t help to say that Langa was beautiful. A prince made of ice was charred by shadow.

Reki took interest in Langa, gently picking up his dark hands that were inches away from his own. Langa flinched at the sudden touch and watched as Reki examined his cursed hands. He hoped that the radiating heat from his pale cheeks wouldn’t catch the attention of the red-haired hunter. 

“So this is what it does to you?” Reki mumbled, barely audible to Langa’s ear although he heard it and gently nodded. He gently rubbed his smooth fingers over Langa’s, causing the prince to slightly jolt making him blush a little more.

“They’re ugly, aren’t they? A nasty reminder.” He explained to Reki who let go. Langa felt like he would never let go.

“No, they aren’t ugly. They show the truth. We all face our fair share of challenges so scars like these should be praised. You are brave for living with the curse and that isn’t the case for everyone.” A hint of pain flashed over Reki’s face for a moment that Langa could barely catch on to. 

Langa moved to kneel in front of Reki, giving him a firm face.

“What are you talking about Reki? You’re brave. Coming on this journey, for me it’s-it’s brave enough.” Reki smiled at the prince.

“Thanks.”

By now it was midday and Shadow, Joe, and Miya have not yet returned. Reki began to worry, scanning the plains around him but alas found no sight of them.

Surely, if they were in trouble, that bunch should’ve been able to find a way out of it. 

The mountain range stood tall from the distance, faint sounds of voices calling their names.

“We should get moving Langa.” Reki placed his dark brown cloak on top of the fire to block out any smoke signals. He’s for sure someone is following them from Ahkrahan.

“But what about the others?” Langa exclaimed, tightening up his cloak so it would hide his face.

“They will just have to catch up with us. I have a bad feeling about this place so we need to move now.” 

Reki would notice movement from the corner of his eye but when he checked there was nothing there. It was probably his red bangs in the way, gently brushing them to the side. 

He noticed rustling again from the distance but this time it wasn’t his hair. Langa noticed it too, peering through the tall icy weeds.

A broad statue alerted through the weeds, too far for Reki and Langa to notice his features. Reki quickly grabbed Langa’s forearm, pulling him behind his body as he drew his sword at the figure who slowly approached them.

Reki noticed the shiny cutlass, hanging from the side of his hip and that only meant one thing.  
Pirates.

What are they doing out here? Reki thought. By now they were surrounded. There were too many to count. Reki thought rationally about this. He couldn’t waste his energy now.

Reki didn’t have time to react before his vision went dark, hitting his head harshly on the icy ground.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Reki.”

The faint sound of his name brought him back to reality.

“Langa?” He cried out only to feel a reassuring tap on his left shoulder, sighing in relief.

“Reki? Langa?” Another faint cry was heard from the room. It was a fainter, higher voice than theirs.

“Miya!” 

Reki shuffled down his dark blindfold from his eyes. The sun hit directly onto him. They were at the base of a large mountain, touching beyond the clouds. It was massive and there were more along the side.

They are at the base of the snow mountains. In front of him were his trusty friends, chained up and blindfolded. Their cold sweat sliding down their faces. Langa was to his left in the same situation as the others.

“Guys what happened?! Where are we?” Joe thrashed against the chains but they only tightened further on his wrists.

Reki furrowed his dark eyebrows. He felt the empty space next to his hip, he should’ve known they would’ve taken the sword from his person. “Joe! Did they take your bow? Miya! Your dagger? Shadow?”

They all shook their heads. “I can’t shapeshift without my bow.” Right. Whoever took them knew about them. Reki trembled, noticing how Langa’s chains were different from the others, covering his entire hand and not just his wrists. In case he would decide to use his magic.

Footsteps approached them. A large man dropped their weapons on the floor with a loud CLANK but enough distance to where they cannot reach them. His golden eyes gleamed at them, eyeing them one by one. He took off their blindfolds with the absence of Reki. He gave Langa an encouraging glance, entrusting him that he had a plan. The wind blew harshly and cold, nearly freezing their cheeks with ice.

The man’s facial expression grew astonished as he revealed Shadow’s dark-colored eyes. 

“Shadow?! What are you doing here?” The man interrogated him. The group just stared at Shadow with questionable glances. How did he know their kidnapper?

“It’s nice to see you Romulus. Long time no see!” Shadow had a wide grin on his face. Romulus eyed the rest of the group, noticing the pendant on Langa’s cloak. The snowflake of Ahkrahan.

“Shadow what are you doing traveling with the Ahkrahani prince and his band of hoodlums?” Reki was bewildered. 

Romulus ordered his men to release the group and so they did. Reki’s wrist ached and we’re a dull red color. “Uh, we’re going to Thorian to save the prince.” Shadow retorted.

“Ah, I see. So you are the infamous cursed prince? I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” Romulus approached Langa slightly only for Reki to step forward in defense of the prince. Langa tapped Reki on the shoulder for him to lower his guard. 

You have?” Langa responded curiously. Romulus nodded. He didn’t think anyone would pay any attention to him outside of the castle he grew up in but that was seemingly not the case.

Miya crossed his arms in annoyance, frantically stepping towards Romulus, and inspected him. “Um, Shadow not to burst your bubble but who is this man?” Joe managed to find his bow and quiver from the pile of weapons, giving the red blade back to Reki and the dagger to Miya.

“Oh, this is Romulus. He’s the captain of the Silver Swords. A group of pirates I used to know back in the day.” He waved nicely at the odd group before him. So many differences between them yet they get along so well.

“It’s nice to meet you all and uh, sorry for kidnapping ya.” Langa’s blue eyes gleamed at Romulus happily. 

Reki slid down the base of the mountain, his breath hitching at the back of his throat. They got lucky, he thought. What if it was someone else? He couldn’t even imagine what they would do to them let alone Langa.

“I left Ahkrahan after you disbanded your crew Shadow. I felt that if I stayed there I would just be flooded with memories of when we would sail the Southern Sea.”   
Shadow agreed. He too felt the same way when he was a pirate. He quit the practice to have a “normal” life but it didn’t turn out that way.

“Romulus and I knew each other back then. I can say we were good friends.” Langa couldn’t face them. He envied their friendship. He only grew up with one person and it was Cherry. Langa caught the flash of red from the corner of his eyes and immediately pieced it together that Reki was looking his way.

Reki was his friend. Right? 

Reki neared Romulus “Hate to cut your story short, Romulus but we’re on a tight schedule. What’s beyond those mountains?” The mountains protruded over the sky, with an illusion that it was touching the sun.

Romulus shook his head at Reki in paranoia. “I heard the Dragon King houses his many dragons in the caves of the mountains. I wouldn’t go in there.” 

“Well, how long will it take to go around?” Langa has heard tails of dragons before. Cherry told him but he never thought that they would appear this far south.

“Four days tops,” Romulus replied which only made Reki worry more.

“Four days? We won’t make it to Thorian in time.” And what’s beyond the mountains is worse. They can delay more time. They had to go through.

Romulus fixed his gaze onto Langa. He wanted to help Ahkrahan, his home, and everyone in it. He didn’t have a chance to as a pirate but now the chance is waiting for him like a lost dog. “My crew and I will go on ahead to watch out for you guys and make sure there ain’t any danger.” He quickly packed up his remaining supplies and whistled loudly, notifying his crew who were nearby.

“Thank you, Romulus.” Langa handed him his Royal Pendant. If someone were to ask them where they’re from he could answer with it. The pendant shined like how the sun reflected on the cool ice.

“Of course, Your Highness.” He bowed respectfully towards all of them as he headed out towards the snow path of the mountains. They ventured forth not long after, holding each other’s hands tightly, squeezing through the path between the large mountains.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Chapter 6 is here! Thanks so much for all the support on the fic it really makes me so happy. Kudos, bookmarks, comments, and hits are always appreciated. Have a lovely day :)


	7. The Path of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki and co make their way through the mountain path and get into troubles. Cherry makes an interesting discovery.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting-The Snow Mountains 

Cherry the Knight

Cherry’s horse galloped loudly against the cobblestone road heading north of Ahkrahan. It had been about a day since he left from the capitol in search of the prince. Cold wind blew through his long pink hair as he made his way, approaching the large stretch of land before him. From what he had learned from his many classes of Ahkrahani history, the tribes that lived in the plains were relatively peaceful.

“Where are you, Langa?” Cherry sighed, pulling on the reins to make his steed go faster. Tall grass surrounded him. Searching through the icy plains something in the low hills caught his eye. It looked like broken wood that shined with the morning sun. Cherry approached with caution and what he noticed made him raise an eyebrow.  
It looked like a dusty old wagon.

Cherry neared the broken wood, sliding his fingers against the creases. Creeping towards the back of the wagon he noticed it was empty but one piece of evidence. A small tuft of blue cloth in the corner of the wagon. He noticed the embroidered silk as something you wouldn’t find quite often at Ahkrahan. Something the royal family would most likely possess.

“Langa.” he thought. He was closing in on them with every passing step.

Glancing towards the mountains in the distance. Langa was beyond them. Reclimbing the saddle of his horse and stepping forward towards the mountain range.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Setting-The Ice Path

“Reki.” 

Joe tugged lightly at the edge of Reki’s cloak, gaining his friends attention and he hummed into confusion. The path stretched before them to which it seemed it had no end. Twist and turns around the mountains much to the group's dismay. Reki slowed down his steps so the rest of the group was at a ways distance from him and Joe.

“What is it Joe?” Reki eyed his friend, the distance between them and the rest of the group lengthened with every second so Reki stepped further on to avoid any suspicion from the others. 

“Take a look at this.” Joe reached into his back pocket of his brown trousers and held a small piece of folded paper towards Reki. 

“What is it?” The paper seemed nearly ripped in half, so crushed that Joe barely could make out what it said.  
“It’s a bounty reward. For the prince.” Reki’s eyes widened. 

“For Langa?” He questioned the archer further, staring down the drawn picture of Langa. He looked quite the same. The same fancy clothing with his piercing blue eyes, he definitely looked heavenly. 

“Yup. From the looks of it, the bounty seems high.” However, the actual bounty faded. Neither Joe or Reki could make out the number although they assumed the number was of great value. 

“How much?” Reki wondered on. He seemed very interested even though Joe thought that he wouldn’t care about it.

“Probably tens of thousands of coins.” Joe hummed, it’s the prince for crying out loud. Whoever brought him back would be showered with coins. 

“Thousands?” Reki persisted, observing Langa’s movements as he walked off in front of him. Not noticing the Hunter was staring, he dragged his hands across the rocky surface of the paths walls.

“We’ll keep it, just in case.” He breathed and Joe nodded his head, his muscular body glistening from the sun.   
“Back then, Reki. When you sought me out for your little thief hunt. I told you to fuck off remember?” Joe’s red eyes gleamed at Reki who chuckled lightly.

“Haha how could I forget?” Reki smiled brightly.  
“I just wanted to tell you. That I’m glad you sought me out.” Reki punched the side of Joe’s arm playfully  
“No problem.” Reki folded back Langa’s poster and slipped it in his pocket just in time for the others to approach them.

“What’s going on?” The others looked like they had just seen a ghost. Reki noticed some dirt on the side of Langa’s face and quickly slid his finger to get rid of it.   
“We’re about halfway through. We lost sight of Romulus but we found some carvings on the walls.” Shadow instructed them to move forward, running to where they saw vivid drawings of the first people. They carried spears and rode on winged horses.

“What are they?” Miya questioned, he as well being intrigued as he looked towards the prince for some clarification. 

“My knight. Cherry told me that the tribes sailed in from the southern Ice Steppes. Since there wasn’t really any food there they journeyed north and settled in Ahkrahan and the surrounding plains.” Langa admired the carvings, he didn’t know much of his family history other than what Cherry had told him. Sliding his cursed fingers over the edges of the pictures, glancing to his right and catching the stare from Reki to which he quickly looked away in embarrassment. Langa didn’t question it.

“This knight of yours. Is he coming this way?” Reki gazed towards the prince again receiving a nod from him.   
“Probably.” He mumbled.

“That’s why we should get moving. We don’t have much time.” Shadow urged on the group as they stepped onwards through the faded pathway between the mountains.

Langa slowed down his movements and winced in a stinging painful way. “But Reki. We should stop for now.” The Hunter turned to him and noticed his scruffy state.  
“Why?” Reki approached Langa and walked with him to make sure he wouldn’t hit anything on his way forward.   
“My leg hurts.” Langa pointed to his bottom shin, the stinging pain radiating with every breath he took.

“It’s the arrow wound isn’t it? Alright.” They have been walking for hours and they still haven’t gotten to the end of the path. Knowing the prince, he gets weaker by the day.

“There’s a hole to your right Miya. Check if it’s clear?” Reki signaled to the thief, forgetting all of their past quarrels, who agreed and approached the open cave and noticed it was empty.

“It is.” He yelled back.

Reki proceeded to place his hands around Langa’s waist and swing him over his shoulder, catching Langa off guard who gripped the hunters shoulders.

“Woah. Don't drop me.” Langa felt heat from his cheeks. He never was this close to Reki and he could tell Reki as well was flustered. Joe, Miya and Shadow giggled quietly as Reki carried Langa into the hole and laid him down gently to fix his bandages.

“You’re not that heavy.” He exclaimed, rolling up Langa’s blue silk trousers. Luckily the wound isn't infected although the bandages need changing.

Shadow and Joe kept watch by the entrance as Reki tightened the new bandages around Langa’s shin. He gripped Reki tighter from the pain, tears forming in his eyes but he kept them back. 

“All Done.” Reki assured Langa who quickly untangled himself from the Hunter.

“T-Thank you.” Langa smiled slightly at Reki who looked away instead of returning the gesture.

Shadow tugged the Hunter towards the opening of the cave and pointed towards the cloudy sky. “Reki, it looks like a storm is coming. We should camp out here.” 

Reki sighed and rested himself against the edges of the wide cave that would serve as their temporary hideout from the incoming waters.

“What were you and the Archer talking about earlier?” Langa questioned. Reki gave a glance towards Joe then back at the prince who had a worried look in his eyes.

“Nothing important, your Highness.” Reki responded, knocking away Langa’s question and not elaborating any further.

Rain poured outside harshly as the group stayed warm inside the cave. With every drop the silence grew more bitter.

Langa wanted to question Reki further, he pondered about his past and what he wasn’t telling him.   
All of a sudden a loud, petrifying roar shook the mountain peaks, catching the attention of the group who hurdled near to see what it was.

“What the fuck?!” They all seemed to yell in unison. The creature roared again, this time louder and more closer to the cave.

“What is that?” Langa began to worry, his hands shaked like leaves. He had a feeling of what it was but stories of the creatures were usually told in legends.

“I don’t know.” Reki panicked, affirming the others to stand their guards. Drawing their weapons they arose from the cave and onto the path again. Joe stepped in front, knocking his arrow to search for the creature.

“I think we should leave.” Miya whimpered, drawing out his jagged dagger.

They could hear the creature move around but they couldn’t see it. It seemed to have been coming from every direction of the path. 

“Reki, take the prince and the thief and make a run for it. I’m pretty sure you’ll get to the end if you run now. The Archer and I will kill whatever is taunting us.” Shadow pushed Miya towards Reki.

“No. I’m not going anywhere! Whatever it is, I doubt you and Joe can handle it by yourselves.” The mountains crumbled around them with every screech but Reki stayed persistent. 

“Reki if we get attacked it’s the best chance you and the prince can get out of the mountains safely.” Shadow butted on further. 

“Maybe the pirate is right Reki.” Reki hitched at Langa’s comment.

“Langa you take Miya and run. Don’t waste your magic on this.” Reki pushed Miya to Langa and urged them to run but the prince refused to leave, annoying Reki. 

“I-I can’t leave you guys.” Langa breathed, he couldn’t imagine it. 

“You will! Go!” Reki shouted at the prince but before Langa had any time to run the large creature stood in front of them.

A dragon. Every inch of its leathered skin littered with spikes and horns. The eyes of fire glistening towards the prince. 

Dragons were myths of Ahkrahan. Legends, said to have lived during the time of the Great War and had disappeared with the fall of Thorian. It was likely the Dragon King must’ve sent him to get the prince.

“How does the Dragon King know we’re coming!?” He must’ve tracked them. But how? Reki glanced at Langa who was now frightened that he couldn’t move an inch. Reki cupped Langa’s cheeks making him face him who ushered him forward.

They broke into a run. Joe showered the dragon with arrows, barely escaping the fire breath that caught the end of his cloak. Standing and fighting was useless in the small pathway. The space was too narrow for sword fighting. Langa could probably freeze the dragon but with the amount of room he’d probably take the rest of them as well. The only choice was to run.

Reki caught at the corner of his eye that the dragon was approaching, Langa was slowing down due to his leg. He signaled to Joe who grabbed Langa as Reki stood in front. The spike of the dragon slashing through his right arm and tossing him to make contact with the hard rock of the mountainside.

The pain ached and shuddered through his body. His entire arm soaked in a deep red color of blood. Before he could fall over, Shadow picked him up. The soft wind was the only thing he could feel as he slowly fell from consciousness.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I haven’t updated in a while, I’m sorry about that school has been a struggle. Here’s chapter 7. Thanks for all the support. I love all of y’all. :”) New chapter in 2-3 business days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading :) I've never written on Ao3 before so this is my first time so bear with me. I'll try to write a chapter every Friday but I might delay a day or two because school is a bitch but if I delay I'll be sure to let yall know on my tumblr. Have a good day :")


End file.
